Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for synthesizing and sequestering ultrafine particles of the type problematic in micro-electronics manufacture. This invention relates more particularly to the preparation and characterization of ultrafine metal oxide particles and potential applications in the field of magnetic electronic and optical materials.
There is a pressing need for the removal of submicron particulate contaminants from process fluids commonly used in semiconductor processing. As circuit geometries have become increasingly small and IC densities higher, these submicron particulates present a major problem in IC fabrication causing a variety of problems such as "bridging" which causes IC malfunction.